walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar (Hilltop)
Oscar is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Oscar's life before or as the outbreak began. He may lived near or in Washington, D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Something They Need" Oscar is out on patrol with three other residents. They briefly stop and Oscar replies to Maggie's comment about Gregory's first time dealing with zombies, stating that Gregory has told them he dealt with zombies before. Oscar and his group then proceed returning towards the Hilltop gates. Season 8 "Mercy" Oscar is among the Militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Oscar is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. Inside, he and Dianne are with a group of Hilltoppers and Kingdommers pinned in a hallway as Saviors shoot from a distance. Oscar comments that they've lost touch with one of the groups. He is unable to answer Tara when she asks about Morgan. After a lengthily gunfight, Oscar and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Oscar and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Oscar is among the Militia to bring the Saviors back to the Hilltop. He and the rest of the Militia help protect the Saviors from on coming zombies. "Dead or Alive Or" Oscar is seen walking around with Kevin as they help with improving the town's defenses. He witnesses the arrival of the Alexandrians and the revelation that Carl has died. Later, Oscar, along with Jerry, Scott, and Dianne, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under close watch of the guards. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Oscar is seen helping Dianne bring the Savior prisoners out onto the balcony as Maggie addresses Simon on the radio. After the Saviors open fire, he helps usher everyone inside the Barrington House. He survives the attack on the Hilltop and the subsequent outbreak that leaves several more dead. He is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Dianne, Eduardo, and Kal doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming zombies. Oscar and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. "Wrath" Oscar accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Oscar and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. He watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Oscar returns home to the Hilltop. Season 9 "Stradivarius" In the Hilltop's fields, Oscar informs Tara about the farming operations and the crops. "Adaptation" In Hilltop, Oscar watches as the group arrives with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing him to look in shock and sadness. Later, he listens as Tammy tells Tara that the Hilltop will now look to her for leadership, reminding her that includes getting justice for Jesus. A while later, a funeral is held for Jesus and everyone take turns hammering the nails in his coffin. Oscar is present and looks in sadness. "Chokepoint" On the road, Oscar and Tara’s group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Oscar remains alert and checks the surrounding area. He then helps chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Oscar helps unload the trade goods and interacts with the welcoming Kingdommmers. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Oscar watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they’ve finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later, Oscar and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Oscar and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Oscar going to the Hilltop. The next day, in the Kingdom, Oscar listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Oscar has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Saviors Appearances Trivia *This character is credited as Hilltopper in "Something They Need" and was given the name Oscar in "Mercy". Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition